True Lovers
by LittleLoveableHikari
Summary: This is a story about how Draco and Harry finally get together in there seventh year and what happens to them during that time.
1. Chapter 1

True Love By: LittleLoveableHikari

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters for my own twisted and private desires. Man that sucks.

This is Harry's POV most of the story.

This is yaoi so if you don't like boyXboy don't read and it's also Mature so if you don't like that then don't read.

I was a green eyed lover trying to charm his way into Draco Malfoy's heart. Which was the hardest task of them all because I had to worry about what Hermy and Ron would do if they found out that I was in love with **_are_** enemy. I had started to enjoy watching Draco and fantasying about him when we were in a Fourth year at Hogwarts because I noticed that he was getting taller, more muscle, and he had finally stopped putting all that damn gel in his hair. He was the most handsome guy at are school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was really wondering how it would be to go out on a date with him to be with him if he did really care or even liked me. But while I was in my Draco fantasy world; Ron was calling my name wondering if we could talk for a while. I told him fine we could if he really wanted too.

Me: So what's on your mind Ron?

Ron: I was just wondering if you liked…

Me: liked who Ron spit it out man.

Ron: I was wondering if you liked Hermy.

Me: _A knowing smile creeping onto my face,_ Ron I don't like her like that, she's one of my best friends I would like to keep it that way. But I do know someone who does like her and should make his move at the end of the year dance for seventh years. I said my voice going higher on the dance part to hint at something.

Ron: who, who likes her?

Me: _sighing and saying rather coldly,_ Ron I was talking about you, damn bloody moron don't you think I can see the way you look at her Ron you should ask her on a damn date already. By this point I was thinking that Ron was a stupid bloody moron for asking that.

Ron: Well I know Harry I want to ask her out but I thought you liked her so I told her… Oh never mind.

Me: What did you tell her Ron?

Ron: _going red in the face,_ Well I told her that both of us liked her so we had a huge fight and then we broke up as friends. And we weren't speaking.

Me: Why the hell did you tell her that Ron you could have just asked me first now she's mad at the both of us?

Ron: Damn it Harry I just did it because I wanted her to like me and I thought if she knew we were fighting over her then she would pick me because she just thinks of you as a friend.

Me: Ron I don't even know what to say to you right now but, why the hell are you such a bloody fuckin' moron sometimes, no not just sometimes a majorority of the time you are.

Ron: _looking red in the face and pissed the hell off, _Harry I don't know why you're mad you ruined my friendship with Hermy like about every year.

Me: Geez, why didn't you just ask the damn girl to the dance but know now were both dog meats because of you. Ron just leave, I can't deal with you right now.

Ron: Fine Harry I don't like you much right the fuckin' now anyway bye.

Me: Bye.

I was so pissed at Ron this time I thought being almost about to graduate from Hogwarts he would be a little more grown up in his asking girls out stage but he was still in the fourth year as far as I was concerned. I thought really hard about a great way to ask Draco out but I didn't want the whole school and especially not Ron and Hermy getting wind of it. I cared about my reputation that I had earned at this school and I wanted to keep for as long as I could. I went up the stairs to my bunk and lied down and thought and thought, still couldn't think of anyway to ask him out. Wow, I may just be as sad as Ron in the asking people out department. I went to sleep a few moments later…

THE NEXT DAY

This was a Friday and I was wandering through the halls wondering how to ask Draco out and how I was going to do it. Then I noticed something on the wall a poster it read: **Draco Malfoy is secretly in love with the boy who lives. Go to Ron for information. **Oh I was about to go Ron but not for more information I was going to find him so that I could kill him. I found Ron in the common room entertaining some fifth years with no doubt the poster I just seen. I gave them the evil eye and got Ron alone.

Me: Ron what the hell is with the posters I see that Draco Malfoy likes me?

Ron: _laughing softly, _Harry Harry Harry, what you don't get it does don't think I know how you just stare at Draco now a days. So I took the liberty of asking him out for you. He was quite happy about it he had been wondering if you had liked him since about third year so its good thing you do.

Me: _shaking in anger,_ God damn it Ron is this about the conversation we had last night?

Ron: no not at all Harry my dear boy it's about True Love.

Me: True Love how can this be about that?

Ron: You and Draco are made for each other like **True Lovers **so it's true love. Oh and Harry (I was walking away), Draco said, that you two have a date tonight at seven o'clock in Hogsmeade. Okay bye Harry my boy.

I was going to kill Ron for this but first I had to choice what clothes to wear for Draco's and mine first date. Yeah Ron did this all out of wanting to embarrass me but I still got a date with Draco something I've been trying accomplish since fourth year. So I went and showered and got dressed, this is what I was wearing, A vintage T-shirt that said, Hope to all who live. Whatever the hell that means, a tight pair of Levi's My favorite brand of pants, sneakers and a light jacket with potter's the best on it, This jacket is from my Triwizard Days. Anyhow, I glanced at my watch it was six forty five. Better start walking I got to hogsmeade at exactly seven o' clock and waited for Draco outside the front entrance of hogsmeade because I didn't know what shop he wanted to got into or where he wanted to go. So I was leaning against one of the lamp posts when I saw Draco walk up I could have ran up and kiss him right there he looked oh so good. So this is what Draco was wearing, a tight green and black sweater, a pair of Wranglers with holey knees, and sneakers. I thought he looked really hot even though if he would have wore a tighter shirt then I could see his stomach muscles a lot easier then I could now. He came up and smirked at me. Then said, "Ready to go Harry, and yes I called you Harry I do know your first name I just don't like to use too much."

Me: Draco where do you want to go?

Draco: How about the Hogshead?

Me: No I don't think they even clean there glasses. How about the Three Broomsticks?

Draco: I wouldn't normally go there but since you say so I'll go.

We started walking down to the Three Broomsticks when Draco surprised me and grabbed my hand. I could of fainted right there Draco Malfoy was holding hands with me and he was doing what I had suggested because me liked he really really liked me. Go Harry Go Harry I really wanted to do my Happy Dance but I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself in front of Draco until I knew him better.

We got to the Three Broomsticks and Draco let go of my hand and opened the door for me. He let me find the table and then we sat down. I didn't know how to start the conversation so I let him.

Draco: So Harry you like me huh? For how long?

Me: Oh for quite a while Draco.

Draco: Since when?

Me: _Going slightly red in the cheeks,_ Oh about are fourth year

Draco: Well Harry so what do you like to do with boys?

Me: _looking really confused, _What do you mean?

Draco: _smirking in that oh so sexy way of his, _Harry what I mean by that is do you like to play around or do u like to get fingered or do you like to have sex or do you like to ride or do you like to be fucked.

Me: _blushing full strength now, _Oh that kind of stuff; Draco I'm not really experienced in that area.

Draco: Oh come on Harry you must know something there's know way you're still a virgin.

Me: uuuuuummmm, Draco as sad as this may sound I am still a virgin.

Draco: _giggly slightly,_ Well I'll just have to fix that for you won't I?

Me: Sure if you really want to do it with a seventeen year old virgin.

Draco: Doing it with a virgin can be more fun than doing it with an experienced person. Hey Harry you want get out of here I'm getting bored.

Me: Sure Draco I'm bored too.

Yeah right how you could even begin to get bored with a conversation like this is beyond me. I mean I think I'm going to faint. Draco Malfoy wants me he really wants me you know I'm going to have come up with a better line than that.

We were walking outside now holding hands once again. I was wondering how to get Draco to know that I really wouldn't mind if he wrapped his powerful arms around me and kissed me right there in the middle of the square. Draco must have been thinking the same thing. Because now were kissing and it's like an angel is kissing me and I can so hear an Angel chorus behind me. Draco had me against the wall outside of the Zonko's joke shop and he was totally feeling up my thighs going higher and higher… BINGO he got to my unmentionables. And he started to play with them pretty roughly but when he heard my moan he got softer and it felt so damn good. He was holding my mouth hostage also by playing war of the tongues. I wanted control damn it he couldn't finger me and have my mouth all at the same time without me doing something. Then as suddenly as it happened it ended. He let go of my tongue and he let go of my unmentionables. I grasped at the pleasure I was feeling, I was trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

Draco: _smirking, _Harry I thought you said that you were a virgin.

Me: Draco, when I said I was a virgin I meant in not yet having sex I didn't mean in making out. I have gotten to second base before.

Draco: _ while pushing me up against the wall and entangling his hands in mine asked, _Would you like to go to home base?

Me: _feeling like this was all a wild fantasy coming true, _Draco I would go to home base with you any time of the week, day, morning, or night.

Draco: _Pulling back and holding hands with me again while we were walking, _Good because we don't get to do much more tonight because I have to study to get ready for that huge test in potions Monday.

Me: Hey maybe we can meet up in the Library tomorrow and study together?

Draco: Good idea Harry when should I meet you there?

Me: How about somewhere around one?

Draco: Sounds good to me.

We continued walking up to the castle still holding hands. I couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy and I had a date tonight and now I get to study with him alone in the Library. I hope Hermy and Ron aren't there but what would it matter I'm the happiest young man on the planet right now what could really bring me down now? Maybe somebody should pop my balloon if they can actually do that. I'm pretty high in the sky right now. I'm so happy, I may have a boyfriend soon and he as great kisser and conservationist. Finally we got to the castle he walked with me up to my entrance to Grydroffer common room and dormitory. When we got there I didn't want to go in I wanted to be with Draco for the rest of the night. Draco ended for me though sweetly.

Draco: Well Harry my love I've got to go so that I can get my beauty rest.

Me: Like you actually need beauty rest you're so sexy I couldn't image you getting any sexier.

Draco: Yeah I know but got to sleep anyway, Love ya.

He gave me a hug and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then said, " Goodnight " and left for his dormitory. I gave the fat lady the password then went in the dormitory. I was still pretty high from the date with Draco so nothing could get me down. I jumped two a stair at a time up to my dormitory went to got washed, dressed and went to bed thinking I may have a boyfriend yeah yeah yeah in my head.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON AROUND 12:45 P.M

I was sitting in the farthest corner of the library as far away from the Librarian as I could get. I didn't want her to see me sitting with Draco not for the fact that I was ashamed of Draco but for the fact I wasn't sure what he might do to me. It was a rainy day outside and I was glad I had suggested the library and not to go outside. I had my potions book and a bunch of spells spread out all over the place. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself this year I was already failing and we had just started school no more than a month ago. I was having a hard time in potions even with Hermy help maybe Draco could help more. I was wondering when Draco would come and study with me soon I hoped I was bored and I was ready for some more fun… if you get my meaning.

Draco: Hey good looking miss me?

Me: Draco hey how are you?

Draco: Fine but much better now that we are together again.

Me: _blushing ever so slightly, _Cool could you help me with my potions I have been having a rough time with it lately.

Draco: Sure hot stuff.

So we got to work and he helped and explained more than I have ever had Hermy do for me. I was wondering how to actually get it for a while with Hermy but the ways that Draco explained it for me were great and I just loved the tricks he had for memorizing a potion. Now we were near done and it was 3:30 wow we had been studying for a while now. I wasn't too happy about almost being done though I wanted to spend as much time with Draco as I could without seeming needing. So we finally finished studying about 4:15 and I was bummed out.

Draco: _looking at his watch, _Well, it's about four thirty now how about another date tonight Harry?

Me: Sure time, place, and comment for you… please wear a tight shirt this time I haven't had a good look at your muscles in a while.

Draco: time: seven thirty place: meet me at my dorm. And I will wear the tightest shirt I've got.

He then kissed me and put some tongue in it then, he whispered in my ear, "Tonight I think I may have my way with you a lot more than last time." I giggled and felt wonderful at the thought then floated up to my dormitory to get changed for my date.

Well, guys that is chapter one actually it's a new chapter one because the one I had on this story last time has errors big time and it really sucked for me but I revised it and now I think it somewhat better so read and review for me. Thanks guys love ya LittleLoveableHikari!


	2. already there

Chapter Two: A second date, a big mistake, and let's have some cake.

By LittleLoveableHikari

Thoughts

This is Harry's POV.

This is boyXboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.

THAT NIGHT 7:25

I was waiting outside Draco's Dormitory unsure of what to do with myself while waiting for him. I was slowly and surely falling for him, he could be so damn sexy sometimes. I was wearing an outfit that would be more appropriated for a gay parade rather then, a date but whatever. I was wearing a "Gay Pride Why don't you have it?" shirt, I know what your thinking, does anyone even know I'm gay yeah the whole school knows I'm not closet about being an gay I'm actually quite open about it I had on Wranglers that were really tight in the ass and penis area but lose on the legs, and I was wearing just plain old sneakers that were comfortable.

I was becoming more and more open about saying penis, ass and other words that aren't usually mentionable. But, I was more open about these things and I was proud of that. While I was thinking, Draco come up from behind me and leaned me back and kissed me with a little added tongue. He let me go after about two minutes and I felt magical like the world of Disney. I was seeing a little hazy after that but, I could see what he had on which was, tight Levi's, sneakers and a nice tight shirt that read, "Save the Rainforest." I laughed at him.

Me: Draco what's with the shirt?

Draco: Hey you asked for the tightest shirt I had well here it is.

Me: _slightly still chuckling, _I know but oh never mind hey where are we going anyway?

Draco: We are going to my dormitory.

Me: Okay what do you mean by that?

Draco: Remember how I said I was going to take advantage of you well I wanted to do it in my dormitory.

Me: Okay but what if someone catches us?

Draco: No one will if someone comes in on us doing anything then I'll tell them to get the hell out.

Me: Fine, I guess but how will I get in your dorm unseen?

Draco: Don't you have an Invisible Cloak?

Me: Yeah actually I do… wait how did you know that?

Draco: Oh just another interesting fact that Weasley told me.

Me: Yeah, right. NOTE TO SELF: KILL RON! END NOTE TO SELF

Draco: So are you going to go get the thing?

Me: Sure if you really want me to get it I will.

Draco: Then hurry and get it and meet me back here and we'll go to my dorm room… from there on I'll do all the thinking.

Me: Okay I'm going I'm going…

I left in a rush; I was for sure going to kill Ron later when I found him. But, I really wanted to know what was Draco going to do to me. He cared about me I knew that but did he really want to be with me that badly that he couldn't wait until at least the third date to mess around. You know the old saying, " Third times the charm" Well in other relationships in my past it had always been that way. But, Draco wanting to go a little faster wasn't going to stop me. Oh come on Harry be real you know that your are in know way, shape, or form ready to have sex with Draco, heck your not ready to have sex with anyone. Actually that was true I wasn't ready to have Draco take me it just was far too soon for me. I was nervously staring at the clock wandering when seven I should leave. I still wasn't sure if I should go down there but I didn't want to disappoint Draco so I was going. I was just going to tell him that I don't feel comfortable with him trying to have sexual relations with me and that I think that we should get to know it other better before we do anything like that. But this didn't include kissing, making out, fingering, or blow jobs. I just didn't want to be taken advantage of… I just hope and pray Draco sees it my way.

I came back down near Draco's Dormitory about eight o' clock with my cloak in hand. Wandering how I was going to tell Draco that I didn't want to get to home base even though the line I had said yesterday night kept coming in my head:

_**Draco: while pushing me up against the wall and entangling his hands in mine asked, Would you like to go to home base?**_

_**Me: feeling like this was all a wild fantasy coming true, Draco I would go to home base with you any time of the week, day, morning, or night. **_

I knew what I had said yesterday was ok for the moment but I didn't actually think that Draco would take it that literally. While I was in thought world which was pretty common for me these days Draco sneak up behind me and kiss my neck while he covered my eyes and pulled me down with him I could myself being dragged down a whole bunch of stairs then, we got to a bunk bed and I felt myself being pushed down on the bed and a scarf was being tied around my eyes. I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness. Then, I felt Draco sweet breathe on my neck; he was on top of me. While I was just lying there he started to kiss my neck up and down very slowly which was driving me insane and then he was slowly sliding up my shirt kissing he way to my nipples he sucked on both of them and made them hard. He took off my shirt, I didn't mind him doing that all long as that was as far as he was going. I was nice and hard by this point in his taking over my body plan. He had the nerve to whisper sexily in my ear, "So how does all this feel to you?" I glared at him the best I could with my eyes still blindfolded and I felt good with him being with him. I said to him, "You know damn well that felt goddamn good to me and you should continue before I go cold." He whispered back in my ear, "Sure hot stuff I'll continue."

Next thing I knew he had my pant unbuttoned and he had my zip unzipped. Oh no is he really going to try to have sex with me right now I suddenly got up from the bed whipped the blindfold off and sighed. I looked Draco straight in the eyes and said, "Draco there's know way that I can have sex with you right now I can't handle you using me like this it's only are technically second date and I can't do that I've never had sex before and I thought you were just I don't messing around till u did the unzipping my pants part."

Draco: Well I just assumed that you wanted me to have sex with you, since you said you would love too just last night.

Me: I thought it was just part of the moment we were having I didn't know you might the next night. I sighed Draco to be honest let me ask you a question, "Are you just using me for sex or do you actually have feelings for me?"

For a split moment while looking in his eyes I thought I saw hurt, then betrayal, and then pissed. He looked at me without blinking once and said calmly, " Yes Harry all I wanted from you was sex and I didn't want anything else that why I told Ron that I was hoping to get yesterday but I thought tonight we could have a one stand and that be the end of it. I felt like someone just hit me in the stomach. I ran out of Draco's dorm quickly grabbing my shirt and leaving wondering how the hell I could be so stupid so trusting. Such a Fucking Idiot So I returned to the dorm room to find the common room nearly empty and the fire starting to go out but I sat in front of the fireplace anyway. I remembered that I had left my Invisible cloak in Malfoy Yes I was calling him Malfoy again Dorm room. I couldn't believe he had treated me like that. Actually know I could believe it Malfoy was an asshole and he didn't give a shit about anyone, so why I was so native to think that Malfoy's actually loved me. I must have been charmed into believing that or something.

So I knew I had to get my cloak back but I'd do it tomorrow if I even felt like getting out of bed it was a Sunday after all I could just sleep in and not worry about anything. I went upstairs to my bunk and fell asleep with a tear running down my cheek.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

It was two thirty by my watch and I still didn't want to get up. I felt a hundred years old at that moment I couldn't believe that I had actually been such a wimp about Malfoy I had been silly enough to think he had loved me. Your such a fuckin' Idiot who in there right mind would trust Malfoy I mean be real with yourself he just wanted you for your body not your mind sprit or anything else for that matter, Why blame yourself? that was true why blame myself… I finally got of bed wondering whether I could talk to Hermy today she wasn't too happy with me right now but maybe I could make it up to her somehow.

By three o' clock I had showered and was slowly getting dressed. I heard some noise in the common room and after putting on my clothes went to find out what the hell it was… I went down the stairs and found balloons, cake and other things all over the bloody place. I spotted Hermy and went over to ask here what was with everything.

Me: Hey Hermy what's with all the birthday like stuff?

Hermy: Oh we're just celebrating Ron's Birthday he is your age now.

Me: Oh well do you think he mind if I had some of his cake I need chocolate to get my mind off of things.

Hermy: I don't think he would mind too much if you did and Harry if you ever need a friend I'm here for you…

I nodded and went over to the cake which was chocolate and had chocolate frosting Just the remedy for a broken heart I smiled grabbed a piece and had a good time. I would worry about Malfoy later now was the time to celebrate.

Well Gents and Ladies this is Chapter two sorry took a while to finish couldn't think of how to make it work with the title anyway, will Harry and Malfoy get back together, and does Hermy already know what's wrong with Harry. And, P.S. I have a grand surprise for the next chapter so please R&R for me. Love ya all, Little loveable Hikari


	3. Default it's on the top of the page!

Chapter Three: A ruined evening, a big fight, and a grand reunion.

By: LittleLoveableHikari

True Lovers

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters for my own twisted and private desires. Man that sucks. **_Warning: Lots of swearing in this chapter so if you can't handle all swear words please take caution not to read…_**

This is Harry's POV most of the story.

This is yaoi so if you don't like boyXboy don't read and its also mature so if you don't like that then don't read.

**MONDAY- FIRST DAY OF PAIN**

Well, here I am a green eyed lover with no one to love Ron still won't speak to me even though I did try to apologize to him. I just don't get it his mad at me and he's the one who was trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school. Hermy I mean Hermione won't speak to me because I kept calling her hermy when she likes her true name better. So I'm the doghouse with her too even though she said she would be there for me. I have no one to talk to and no one to spout all my feelings and frustrations too. I still haven't gotten my invisible cloak back from Malfoy but he did send me an amusing note about it the other day. It reads: Dearest Harry,

If you would like to receive your cloak back then you can come get it from me. Whenever your ready, I have it locked away in my trunk so no one can steal it from you. So come visit and collect and while you'd be already here we could talk about the night we "broke-up". I still love and care about you my dearest Harry I only said those things because you were frustrating me so much I couldn't handle it anymore. Please come speak with me. Besides it's the only way you will get you cloak back.

Love you so much it hurts,

Draco, your true love.

He has the most beautiful handwriting for a guy I have ever seen. And I was about to cry after reading this about a hundred times I feel foolish for not speaking with him about what happened but I can't bring myself to do it. But tonight I'm in for a real treat hopefully. I get to have my first real quidditch practice with my new team tonight. I'm so glad I become captain. Unfortunately Ron is on the team too but I'm willing to put my bad feelings for him aside if we could have a great practice. It will begin in about a half an hour from now. So it'll be cool to be with all my buddies. I just hope for dear god that the Slytherin's didn't schedule their practice with ours tonight because I really don't want to come face to face with Draco seeing as he is the captain of the Slytherin team. Wow it's about time I better go get ready. I walk out onto the field loving the crisp crunch of the grass under me. I waited for all my players to show up before I started to fly then I put them through drills one at a time. I have to say that it seems like Ron did the best of all of them but hey who am I to talk. Right in the middle of our practice though guess what the guy I wanted to avoid came along with his team. They looked up at us and then I landed so that I could deal with the problem like a man. I so feel like a little girl right now. I walked up to Malfoy Wow he looks so goddamn good in the moonlight if only we could kiss stop the thoughts Harry. I erased that last thought from my head and then I spoke to malfoy as nicely as I could do at the moment, I wasn't like I was in my early years here I wasn't going to let him push me away without some resistant on my part.

Me: Malfoy, didn't you notice that we had the field for tonight?

Malfoy: Of course I was aware of this Harry but, I really must practice our match is this Saturday.

Me: So that would give you the rest of the week to practice.

Malfoy: I would like to use the field tonight Harry for the plain fact that we booked it for eight thirty and you booked it for eight but you never put an ending time which means that you must end when the next time for the other team begins and currently you are now five minutes into our time.

Me: Malfoy you damn asshole you know that's not fair…

Malfoy: What Harry would you like it if I told Professor Snape that you aren't applying yourself to the school rules again? Or do you just want to leave now?

Me: Fine Malfoy we'll leave.

Malfoy: Thank you very much Harry my boy good bye.

They flew off into the air with their great looking captain leading them. I didn't know what to say to my team so I told them I would reschedule for tomorrow and put an ending time at the end so we can't be kicked off by default. I picked up my broom and walked gloomily to the castle. Once in my dormitory in my bed I stared at the ceiling and said, "Great, an potentially great evening ruined." I went to sleep about twenty minutes later still dreaming about seeing Draco I mean Malfoy in the moonlight of my room with him on top of me…

**THURSDAY AFTERNOON – Some Success and A big wake up call**

I have had the worst week so far it all started Monday when Malfoy wouldn't let me use the field for my team practice, and then Hermione wasn't still talking to me because of her name, I had a huge gigantic fight with Malfoy on Wednesday… I don't even really remembered what started the whole thing but so you know I will try and recall what happened. Well I know it started with me and Ron (whom I had just made up with) we were walking down the hall to Potions, when someone pushed me which in turn made me crash into Ron, who knocked over Malfoy unfortunately. Malfoy turned around to curse Ron out for knocking him over, till I came over and said, "Malfoy sorry about that but someone… I didn't get a chance to say the rest of the apology because he had already starting blowing up at me.

Malfoy: What the hell is your problem Potter, can't see where the hell your going now huh? Is it because of those damn thick glasses you wear?

Me: Excuse me Malfoy but I didn't mean to knock you over you damn asshole what the fuck is your problem anyway I don't give a shit what happens to you but I wanted to apologize so I could get to class already.

Malfoy: _with a hard look said, _What Potter afraid of being a little late for class.

Me: He was taunting me I wasn't about to go for that Malfoy damn it I told you it was a fucking accident why the hell are you so fucking stubborn that you can't just let me get on my way.

Malfoy: Because Potter you damn well almost made me drop all my books and you didn't even have your clumsy ass friend Weasely help me, you just started to apologize.

Me: I knew by the look in Ron's eyes that he was going to try to murder Malfoy hell I wasn't that far from that point either I was so fucking pissed, I don't usually swear every other couple words in a sentence but I was fucking pissed as I have already said Malfoy I'm so fucking sorry that Ron didn't get the chance to Insert air quotes here help you to your pretty little feet but we have a damn class to get to and I much don't care if you fall flat on your ass…

Malfoy: Harry I mean Potter if you don't stop being a …

Me: What Malfoy running out of insults? Can't think of something good to say… Fine with me, Let's go to class Ron.

So we went pass Malfoy and the rest of our classmates whom had formed a circle around us to see the fight, which was all-verbal by the way. Too bad at the moment in time I wouldn't have mind pounding poor Malfoy face in… When we went pass him to get to class I noticed his face he looked so goddamn lost probably because he still had feelings for me? Or maybe he really couldn't come up with anything else? I highly doubt that because usually Malfoy is full of insults. He had the look of a lost puppy and just for a moment I felt like I should have talked with him when he sent me that note but that was just for a moment. Amazing enough we made it to class on time good thing too because Snape was in a foul mood that day. Hermione passed me a note during class, which was pretty brave for her especially in Snape's class. I got it and put it in my pocket then looked across the room to wink at her to signal I had gotten her note when she nodded at me and mouthed read it now I did. This is what it read:

Dearest Harry, What the hell is it with people saying "Dearest" I am not a dearest here is the rest of the note Draco has been to see me, actually more truthful he has came to sit and chat with me since that night you were in his dormitory. He is so in love with you Harry… Couldn't you tell from that note he sent you? He rewrote that note like six hundred times I know because I helped him write it. He can't seem to get you out of his head… After your fight today he came and found me quickly before class that why I was a couple minutes late thankfully Snape wasn't here yet other wise I would have been in big trouble… Anyway he found me in the library and he gave me a hug and said, "If only Harry knew how much I care about him, love him, I didn't want to say those things to him but I'm so confused and frustrated at him right now. Why didn't he return my note or come to see me? I'm so annoyed with him when we were fighting I wanted to just kiss him right there and say why aren't you with me, why are we fighting? I miss him can you just talk to him for me?" So here I am Harry talking to you if this doesn't prove to you that Draco seriously didn't just want you for sex then you're a stubborn jackass and there's nothing else to be done but seriously Harry think about this note and the one Draco sent you… think about how he must feel about this whole solution? Well Harry I must go I don't want to get in trouble. Harry remember I am here for you even if you don't go with Draco.

Love you as a friend forever,

Hermione

So since Snape's class when I received this I been thinking about Hermione and Draco's notes and you know what I think? I think I've been a selfish asshole to him and Hermione and everyone. I really need some time to rearrange myself then I will be going to get my invisible cloak and my Draco back. Yes I did say my Draco back I kept telling myself that I didn't care about Draco well that a huge lie and now that I know that I will be going to see him as soon as possible by Saturday I hope. Well right now I must get some rest before Quidditch practice tonight. So well see what happens soon…

**THE FRIDAY NIGHT – before the qudditch match**

So I have gotten my mind straight I feel really good I talked with Hermione face to face and we have gone over what I'm going to say to Draco. I am so goddamn nervous. I asked Hermione if I should arrange a meeting with him and she told me that the effect would be ruined if I didn't just met him when I knew he would be in the dormitory alone which by the way Hermione put it was a pretty common thing for him these days. I really truly have missed him this past week and couple days but I didn't think he actually cared for me now I believe he cares for me like a love or as Ron put he and I are meant for another like **True Lovers**. I guess that what we are I don't know I know that right now I really want to collapse somewhere, I'm sweating like an pig, and I keep swallowing I bet I've swallowed like fifty times in the last two minutes. And, Hermione is really not making it any better either is Ron. Ron is whispering to his sister Ginny (who I did at one point go out with) about my insecurities of being a true gay how I know is that I can hear him, I could hear him an mile away. Hermione keeps saying keep your cool Harry don't let him figure out you want him back that badly because he will use it to his advantage. I was sick of them already and it had only been an hour so I did something about it… I yelled, "Both of you shut up I will handle this damn stressful solution by myself and I'll tell you about it. Sorry but both of you are driving me literally driving insane and your making me even more nervous about tonight so don't say anything else about it would you please give me that promise?" They both said yes and I went up to my room I planned on finding out if Draco was alone in the dormitory at about seven thirty eight o' clock somewhere around there.

I really didn't know what to wear to see Draco after not seeing him for so long… I have decided maybe I should go naked. Wait a fucking minute Harry wouldn't that be exactly how you would just play into his hands again? You need to be in totally control today because he is your lover boy and you must be the majority leader as in you must be the man for once in this relationship and take over don't be the bitch like you usually our Fine fine then I won't go naked since my thoughts are telling me it's not a good choice. So then I will just wear something that will turn him on but make him worship me as the man I am. Ok how about this outfit which is a tight black leather pair of pants and a really really tight black slick tank top. I think that will do it for the outfit… wait a minute what about the shoes. Hhhhhmmmm how about some hooker boots yeah that's perfect then he really will worship me. So what time will be going to his dormitory it's five minute till seven thirty right now. Then I should go to his place about seven forty five. I will confront about that damn sweet sappy note he gave me about my cloak and maybe just maybe I get my cloak back and get my boyfriend back also well I better go take an shower and get dressed. I must smell wonderfully beautifully manly for Draco tonight. I was so fucking nervous that I was going to apologize and kiss-up to Draco so that he would take me back.

I sound so damn pathetic right now but I don't want to go don't make me go mommy; damn it man get a hold of yourself man. Okay I'm fine now but what will I do with all this energy I don't really need it makes me so unhealthy, anyway it's ten minutes until seven forty five and I should probably be going right now but I really don't want Draco to not want me back even though it seems he does want me back I won't want to take this one in a lifetime chance and end up messing it up big time. **Stop talking yourself out of it Harry you want to go see Draco and make up with him** I will now start walking towards Draco's dormitory before I talk myself out this again. You'll make it fine Harry just apologize to Draco and maybe you two can makeup to the the point where your in his bed the next morning. Smiling and thinking to myself that would be right nice if that happened. Yes quite nice… Well now I'm in front of Draco's dormitory door I can hear someone moving in there I wonder if it's him I'm not brave enough to go check it just seems to invading… You come this far to give up, you are pathetic Harry really really pathetic! Wow conscience that's was harsh but so so truthful what to do what to do? I could just go into this door right now before I try to talk myself out of anything else and confront Draco for myself before anything else happens you know what… I think I will do that yeah this is actually probably the best idea I've had in about four to six months. One, two, three Ready or Not Draco here I come! I open the door to find….

Draco sitting on his bed with his hair in his face slightly sobbing into his hands looking like a lost child. I just wanted to hug him and tell him it would be all right little guy but I gave the temptation to do just that. I love Draco I understand that now but I must not allow him to think that I will be like an father to him; I want him to think I'm their for moral support but not for fatherly care so I will talk to him. Since he doesn't even notice his knight is standing about five feet from him damn he must be really really depressed now I feel bad. Now is not the time for a guilt trip to yourself Harry you have to talk to Draco already you want him back don't you? Yes I had better get this party underway…

Me: Hello Draco long time no see

Draco slowly looks up like he just realizing I'm there and seeing if it's really truly me or not.

Draco: Oh hi Harry I suppose you've come to collect your cloak well you can have it I don't have any need for it now.

Me: Not only am I here for my cloak Draco but I am also here for my boyfriend back

Draco: You mean that we can get back together now?

Me: Only if you're willing to take back an asshole green eyed lover sure

Draco jumps from the bed knocks me onto the floor and starts kissing me. Wow he is such a grand kisser, why the hell did I break with him in the first place? Okay well I don't kiss and tell so bye folks…

Well bye guys for this chapter anyway I will be adding more to this story it's just taking forever to come up with this damn chapter took me forever to come up with, sorry and also if you didn't enjoy the swearing in this chapter I apologize but I had a lot of things going on when I wrote this and I got out my frustrations through cursing through this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway love ya guys, LLH P.S. Guess what happens next chapter well you'll see let's just say that maybe harry not the POV next chapter it's someone else whom you may know is very close to Harry... You'll find out next chapter bye guys LLH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Two very different lovers, two haters, and no dice

By: LittleLoveableHikari

True Lovers

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters for my own twisted and private desires. Man that sucks.

This is Harry's POV most of the story. Okay know how this says Harry pov most of the story well now it's Draco's turn for the next couple of chapters Draco is in charge which could be bad but whatever…

This is yaoi so if you don't like boyXboy don't read and its also mature so if you don't like that then don't read.

So here I am Draco Malfoy last time I had just made up with Harry, which I bet he never told the details of what really happened huh? Well because I respect Harry and don't want him disappointed in me I won't tell you the details but we did get to third base before Snape yes Snape came in and caught us… Well guess it's time for a  
"FLASHBACK." Well here we go…

Two weeks Back When Harry and I had made up… 

Harry and I were in a compromising position he was on bottom me on top and he had nothing on and me of course nothing. I had started to finger him making him more prepared for the entrance of my penis into his. And he was moaning with pleasure we were on my bed and we had the curtains closed of course. He was also tied to the bed by my bed sheets so I was slowly making him want me more and more and he couldn't do a damn thing about it so here we were about to fuck. When I heard someone come into the room me being very cautious pulled the curtains open a little and saw the worst person to see when ur naked in the bed with your gydroffer boyfriend… Snape. I whispered, "OH SHIT!" Harry aware that for some reason I had stopped looked at me and I whispered in his ear, "Sexy sorry but you have to go Snape is out their and he always wants us at attention when he comes in the room like some damn military camp." While telling him this I was untying him fast the fastest I had ever untied anyone and handed him his invisible cloak, which I kept near by, in case this would happen…

Anyhow, I hurried into my night pants and come out to speak with Snape while Harry went through the back of the curtains and ran away without his clothes I might add. Oh Harry my lover get back to the dorm without getting caught and get to your room without someone seeing that you're stark naked. I couldn't help snickering me seeing in my mind Harry running through the halls naked with nothing but an invisible cloak on made me snicker some more. Snape of course gave me an amused look and said, "Draco, have you seen potter, his friends said he wasn't in the dorm and it's already the next morning he probably causing some trouble somewhere but have you seen him?" I looked Snape in the eye by this point in my schooling here at Hogwarts I could easily lie to Snape and he would think I was telling him the truth the idiot. I said out loud, "No sir I haven't seen potter anywhere but if I do I'll tell him to get to his damn dormitory." Snape smiled like I was his child and had said something to amuse him, "Well if you do please bring him to me but I must be getting along have tons of dormitories to check for that potter moron." I grinned at him even though through in my mind I could see myself killing Snape in nine different deadly ways.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON IN THE LIBRARY 

So why am I Draco in the library well I just assumed I might run into my lover in here he tends to "accidentally" meet me in the library most times I don't know whether to think of this stocking that Harry been doing to me as faltering or just obscene. But hey it gives me plenty of time to think about how, since we've been together how attached and loving Harry has become to me I really really enjoy being his lover and boyfriend and I know damn well he thinks his the hottest thing on the planet with his all godly hero boy handsomeness. For the last two weeks we have been inseparable at least when we have the time between us having to coach quidittch teams, doing homework or studying, and having our own space. It's becoming harder to find time for each other in our so busy schedules but hey lately we have found time, like at night which isn't always best because most times we oversleep or either really tired the next morning. Funny thing is that when I'm with Harry everything else becomes less and less important I am just starting to realize just how much this guy makes me wild and makes my blood hot… You know I've been sitting here for the last half an hour wondering if Potter was going to hunt me down to here but guess not… Leaving the library with a shrug and upside down smile. I see Harry and his hanging with a group of kids our age some seventh years. I put on my hoodie so that he can't see me and get into the group to see what the hell his talking about…

Unfortunately I didn't know that what was actually happening was him and Wesley were having an all out make out session to my despair and disgust. I didn't know what to think but did Harry come on to Wesley or did Wesley stick his disgusting tongue down my beloved Harry throat. But by the way they our making out I can tell that Harry seems to have no problem having Wesley tongue down his throat. I can't believe Harry would allow something like this to happen when were together now. I'm a damned fool and why the hell am I still watching this bullshit I'm going to my dorm and I had better not hear or see Harry for a while or I might do something that later on I will regret…

**TWO WEEKS LATER… STILL AVOIDING HARRY AND RON COUPLE YUCK!**

For the last two weeks I have been avoiding Harry and that fool mouthed boyfriend-stealing bastard Ron. Yeah I figure better to let Harry have the one he really wants though for the past week his been trying to get in contact with me through hermione though I not letting it go through my head just like what he did to me when I really want to talk him at the beginning of our relationship. Our relationship if not already given as over to Harry is in shards. I don't know I just can't handle this situation since I've never been in this type of situation before. Ron is a bastard and I'm not going to let him dangle Harry in front me like a streak in front of a lion. I just gave up the prize which now I wished I would fought for harder because I badly bloody miss the hell out of Harry being here with me. You never know how it feels to lose someone when their sitting not to far from you and you see them everyday but you know you can't have them. It's even worse if you know their still here but not with you. I also have skipped every class I had with the grydroffers which is making my grades suffer but my mind can't focus on my grades anyway because I'm still shocked by the betrayal of Harry my so called lover?

Sighs you know I think this could be good… wait someone knocking… oh my god its' Harry with his man slave Ron. Shit he probably knows I'm in here and I have no way to get out so let's see options for escape. Uuuuummm… I got it hold out in my bunk till they go away. I know it's a shitty plan but hey the hell with it this is just going to have to work for now. Irony is a bitch, your mother a hick and I'm bored to death. I've been waiting on this bunk for two hours and the hero and attack dog haven't left yet though they are getting on my damn nerves with the shouting of "Open the door, Draco we know your in there, Can we talk this out please, Let's see what we can do to fix this situation?" that last one's my favorite! How the hell our we going to fix having to both have Harry… what a bloody fight to the death? Hell knows you know I need some fresh air maybe…. Yes I know I have a secret passageway outside from my bedroom even though I haven't used for ages… oh it feels so good Shit Harry and Ron just come out the front doors they must have heard me oh fucking joy how the hell am I going to escape this I know go to Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Harry hates that place so maybe just maybe by the hair on my chin chin chin he won't look for me there.

So I make my way around to Hogsmeade, I have my hood on in case Potter and his pet try to find me but their our so many people their that they can't possibly find me in this mass. Quickly, I make my way to the hog's head by the time I've gotten in their I know it's a good place to hideaway and have a nice drink w/liquor would be the best choice for me. Two hours later I have successfully missed all my classes for the day disappeared from Weasley and Potter without too much problem. For once in the last two weeks am actually glad that I don't have Harry with me right now. Wow I don't even want to know what the hell Harry and Ron wanted to chat with me about but it's worth missing class for without getting distracted by the spit-swabbing twins. Hermione wants me to go kiss and make up with Harry, am not so sure I want to do that right now. Why the hell did they want to chat with me? Now that I don't know and probably won't find out it's going to bother the hell out of me. I really need to start going back to class because if I don't get my grades up then I won't be the Slytherin captain for much longer, Snape has already pushed hard enough for me to slip by with the horrible grades I've had since I broke up with Harry. I shouldn't be thinking this but I wonder what Harry is doing right now? Hopefully, thinking about me and wanting to come be with me now… without that dog Ron… Even though for a weasley his not the worst looking one I just don't like he's all over Harry like peanut butter is to jelly. I miss Harry so goddamn much right now I could go find them and talk this whole thing out but am not going to do that, at least not yet because I know eventually Harry and his dog wonder our going to find me.

I am going back to my dormitory I have a huge headache and blurry vision, geez I must be wasted a least a little, kiddies don't try this at home. I was walking in the park one-day saw pair of pretty eyes look my way. Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum I was walking in the park one day! Yeah I'm drunk maybe not completely wasted but am drunk to the core. Anyhow should I go the back way into my room… of course I should Ron and Harry could be waiting for me at the front entrance so I wobbled over to the entrance come in quickly feeling like I was going to barf… when I saw… two of the people at that exact moment in time I didn't want to really see Ron and Harry were sitting on my bed talking causally though Harry had his shirt off an Ron was looking like he was about to leave somewhere. WTF? What the hell was going here is what I wanted to know and u is damned sure I was going to find out.

Of course when I was having this conversation with Harry and Ron about the WTF they were doing sitting on my bed in my dormitory I was drunk so this is not the best time to have a conversation with your ex boyfriend and his lover…

Me: Harry and Ron what the Hell are you doing in my room? Huh?

Harry who was regarding me warily said, Ah Draco our you drunk? You seem disoriented and a bit wobbly to me…?

Me: Harry it doesn't matter that I am upside downwards drunk doesn't matter what matters is that you been with this asshole boy toy of yours for weeks and you have completely forgotten about me I thought you loved me Harry why don't love me anymore… Oh Christ I was starting to cry is this what being a drunk does to you because if it is I am no longer drinking for a long as I live…

So there I am balling my eyes out when both Harry and his pet tried to comfort me I knocked them off I said, "Do you plan on being here all night? Because I have a huge hang over I need to desperately sleep off so could you two fuck off for now please?" I asked nicely even though I did swear oh who gives a hell or should I say who gives a bunch? Man I'm drunk I want my bed and my pillow ow my head hurts owie! Why did I have to go get drunk why oh why then Harry interrupted my thoughts with a question…

Harry: Draco do you want me to stay and take care of you while you're sleeping off your hang over?

Me: smirking drunkenly, Harry don't worry about if I died tonight of beer poisoning I would die a happy happy man and … Well ladies and gents this is when I fell know wrong word passed out on the floor with a stupid smile on my drunken' face.

THE NEXT MORNING: MY CHAT W/ MY LOVER AND MY HUGE HANG OVER

Wow I shouldn't drink again I need something cold to put on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to see a grinning Harry sitting on the edge of my bed. I couldn't help but notice he looked astonishingly handsome this morning but I wasn't about to talk until he started the conversation. I smile weakly at him wondering Is he going to just sit there and stare at me all morning or is he going to fetch me a damn Bayer aspirin my head was pounding with pain… damn drinking hurts how the hell our people drunks? Huh? This is far too much pain for me damn… right as I was whining to myself Harry had mumbled something…

Me: Huh?

Harry: Oh I was just wandering why you don't want to be with me anymore

Me: huh? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT DAMN FOOL WEASLEY! I roared at him

Harry: Well see I wasn't really cheating on you I just wanted…

Me: WASN'T REALLY CHEATING ON ME? OH THAT'S A LAUGH HA HA

Harry: I wasn't truly when you saw me and Ron in the hall that day outside the library that was a bet we were doing and from that point on I have to admit I wanted to see Ron some more but beyond an doubt I love you more than I could ever love Ron.

Me not sure what to say to this said: Well you didn't seem to want me really back it's seemed like you wanted Ron especially when you guys made out in the hallways?!

Harry: See I just want a little variety for a while I still wanted to be with you though you were and are suck a pinhead you can't see that I luv you so much for real… don't you see I was testing myself with Ron to see if I had any feelings for him which is totally untrue Ron's a close personal friend but he doesn't compare to you and I love you I have always loved you and will never stop loving you please don't hate me for what happened between me and Ron some things happen. But I was really hoping it would make our relationship stronger; guess I was wrong you got so upset over me and Ron that you went and got drunk not to mention you missed your classes all day trying to run from us. Well I'm done chasing and I hope you're done running because of tired of chasing you.

I couldn't help but stare into Harry's hurt eyes I wanted to bash myself for being such a bloody idiot and I still really needed some pain medicine for my head but to hell with it. I want Harry to have some time for him then if still wants me; he can have me though I don't deserve him at all.

Me: Harry my lover I will always love you so much it hurts but I think we should have some time apart to settle our feelings. Let's take two weeks and if after the two weeks we want to get back together I will but right now I still have pain from you being with Ron. I can't help it Harry when I saw you with Ron, my green-eyed monster came out and ate me up. I couldn't handle it I wanted you with me not with anyone else. I am too attached to you my dear loving Harry and want to give you a break so that you can see if there's anyone else who would treat you better than I have. I also need the two weeks off because I need to get my grades back above C level; right now I'm drowning in bad grades I need to desperately get them up.

Harry: I don't want break up with you… I just want you to be more comfortable with me but if you want two weeks off, then I'll let you have it but I bet you I won't find anyone whom is as loving and wonderful to me as you our. I luv you well talk again in two weeks… Harry then kissed me a final goodbye for a while and walked off sadly and slowly. I couldn't help but think damn his ass still looks good even when's his sad.

Okay well sadly this is the end of Chapter four… Next chapter will end happier I promise… Hey did you guys like it being from Draco's POV or not. Please R&R… I got this chapter done faster then in other ones because it already almost done written when I got chapter three up. Hope you guys like it! And, If any of you could be a beta for my story I would really appreciate it. If you want to be a beta for me please email me thanks guys so much for your support LLH!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Reunited Lovers, Together Forever, and Let's Celebrate

By: LittleLoveableHikari

True Lovers

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters for my own twisted and private desires. Man that sucks.

This is Harry's POV most of the story. Okay know how this says Harry pov most of the story well now it's Draco's turn for the next couple of chapters Draco is in charge which could be bad but whatever…

This is yaoi so if you don't like boyXboy don't read and its also mature so if you don't like that then don't read.

**TWO WEEKS LATER TO DATE HARRY? OR NOT TO DATE HARRY? THAT IS THE QUESTION!**

Two weeks later… Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to push Harry against the wall & make out w/ him? For the last two weeks we haven't done anything to each other. I almost wish I hadn't thought of this break from Harry. I wonder if Harry remembers' we're supposed to talk about our relationship tonight.

Okay first class of the day with the gydroffers. ½ way through class and Harry hasn't said anything or passed me a note. Geez… if he thinks am going to remind him, his wrong. Last class of the day Magical Creatures course with gydroffers. This class Harry slapped me on the ass (hard if I may add) then tucked a note in my back pocket. Hermoine gave me wink not too long after that… The only thought went across my mind was WTF ? So I bet your wondering what the note says well so am I … so we'll read it together.

Note:

Dear, Draco

Well, it's been two weeks of pure torture for me… I've wanted to fuck you for a while now. But, you had to go and give us a break. I know you hate this break as much as I do. Ha ha! You know you do. I bet you though I'd forget today was the day right? Well you were WRONG! By the way Dracoy I LOVE YOU! I really & truly do love you we need to meet tonight! Where & When? That's my only two questions? Well Love ya, Harry!

Geez, Where & When huh? Why is he making me chose? Geez no cool no cool beans there!

A letter back to HP:

Hey babe,

Where & When hhhhmmmm. That really depends on what you planning on doing to me LOL! How about the Owlry or Hogsmeade around 7:30 or 8:00 o'clock. Undecided I know that's bad but you get to choice the final decision. But I want you to decide I can't figure what would be a good place for us to "reunite" if you know what I mean by that. Well thanks for the slap on the butt I will get back for that… I've gotta go, Love Ya Always, Draco

There I think that is good enough I have no idea why I couldn't make up my mind but Harry will do it for me. No doubt about it I love that kid so much and he's just hilarious. I mean I did miss him but, geez I bet he missed me and wanted me more than I needed him. I'll test my theory tonight. Oh gawd it's already five o' clock better get this note to Harry… Okay I gave the note to Harry and he told me to meet him in hogsmeade at Seven o' clock sharp. So guess we're going to talk about our relationship first instead of reunite with a Sorry Fuck. Gosh, that Sorry Fuck was sounding really good too. Hmmm I wonder what we our going to do after that. Hopefully something both sexually and emotionally healthy for the soul. Okay what to wear what to wear? I've got it I will wear my tight Levi's with the hole in the right knee, my semi tight orange shirt that reads, "Beware of Wizards they our real." I love wearing this shirt in the muggle communities they think am some kind of nut job ha ha. And my black leather jacket, oh and my shades they make me look all matrix looking. Matrix is a very popular muggle movie about weird computers haven taken over the world or something like that can't remember. This is a very sexy look for me Harry going to want and come just take me against anything when he sees me tonight. Okay so it's only six now so go get in the shower, and then get dressed, go meet Harry for date tonight.

Walking towards hogsmeade now, I've had two guys and a bunch of girls whistle at me and shout, "Draco come here boy, I want you so bad right now. You our so hot Draco please come give us or me a good time. We won't tell Harry Please!" Oh I just enjoy my adoring fans when they want me it gives me confidence and cockiness. Am at the gates now and it's five minutes to seven, I hope Harry's on time because I don't want to wait to long. Next thing I know I feel a hand grab my balls and gently massage them. I knew it was Harry for the sheer fact he whispered in my ear, "So you got all dressed up for me Draco how sweet but for what we'll be doing anytime soon we won't be needing much or any clothing at all. Wow your "equipment" feels nice, do you want to go back to my dormitory and see how our equipments work together?" I told him Yes of course we can go back to your dormitory, which way is it again?" I was just a little hazy and comfortable feeling having Harry rubbing my private area like that it was wild and mmmmmm felt so good. So Harry let go of me then, took my hand kiss me on lips quickly then led me to his dormitory. I said, "Harry what if anyone's in your dormitory they could caught us and why our suddenly so ready to have sex with me I thought you didn't want that yet."

Harry: Well Draco I changed my mind…

Draco: Did you change your mind because you really want to have sex with me or did you change your mind because you want me to be happy? IF it's the latter Harry I won't have sex with you unless you really want me too.

By this point we had stopped walking and I had let go of Harry's hand… Harry was watching me pace while he leaned against a tree. I was serious though I wanted to know why had changed his mind and hope to god he wouldn't say it was because he still felt guilty about Ron. Geez I hate when I become all good and lovey dovey when I should be able to have sex right now. But I have to know that this time Harry's for real because I cannot deal with him freaking out on me because his all mms all the time gosh. (MMS stand for male menstrual cycle- Gay men have to something to say when moods change!) Okay now back to the conversation

Harry: Well Draco I do want to have sex with you but…

Draco: But what Harry?

Harry: But… Draco why I want to have sex with you is so I can tell you without using words how sorry I am about our whole relationship. Especially about me and Ron or me not being able to see you didn't want to hurt at the beginning of our relationship but you wanted to pleasure me. I really want to show you how I truly feel about you. I love you Draco and they always say that you if your going to have sex with anyone have it with the one you love.

Draco: Wow, Harry I accept your explanation let's go up to your dorm and you tell me all about it without using words. You can use you mouth but for "Other things" if you get my meaning.

Harry: Good let's go!

Okay I know I gave in a little to easily there but I really want to have sex with Harry. And I really truly respect the answer he gave me because it seems right with him not having sex before to want to share the first moment with someone he really cares about and am glad am that person.

**WARNING THE NEXT COUPLE OF PAGES MAY CONTAIN SOMETHING THAT IS BOTH SEXUALLY AND HEART WARMING! BUT IT ALSO CONTAINS A SEX SCENE SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

Harry helped me up to his dormitory pulling me by the hand. I was already hard just envisioning what Harry would do to me once we got to his dormitory tonight. By the time we were at his dormitory it was all I could do not to just prance on him in front of the fat lady's portrait. We got into the dormitory and I saw nobody. There wasn't a soul in that room, no fire in the fireplace, and definitely no signs of any living. I watched Harry as he let go of my hand and went to light the fireplace, I in turn sat in that comfortable chair right in front of the fireplace. Harry sat in my lap and we starting kissing really hard with tongue. I was roughly stroking Harry's penis making him moan out loud, when I felt a hand in between my legs it was Harry rubbing my penis mmmmmmmmm good. I started to kiss his neck gently leaving a slight hickey. Then I took off Harry's shirt and felt he bronzed muscled chest and shoulders, I licked each of his nipples then sucked on each of them watching the hazy look start to come into Harry's eyes. I was really enjoying making Harry hot when he suddenly lean forward in my lap took off my shirt and bit both of my nipples lightly. I was surprised so I let out a yelp and a moan all at the same time. Then Harry was licking my nipples and sucking them. I just leaned in the chair and let him go to work gosh it felt so damn good. I was beginning to become hazy on reality closing my eyes when I felt Harry mouth come off my nipple.

I felt Harry's hand in my pants grabbing my penis and stoking it harder and harder my breath was becoming shallower. And my eyes were completely hazy by this point; I decided to get Harry back. So while he was making me moan with his hand on my penis. I put my mouth to Harry's nipples again and sucked each on hard I felt Harry's spasm and moan. He kept pulling my penis while I sucked, licked and squeezed his nipples. I could feel the pleasure and I loved it. After I cum to Harry's hand he got off my lap bent down and lick me clean with his tongue I was becoming hard again while he was doing that. He looked up at me and I grabbed his chin to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Oh I do taste good when I cum yummy. I then pulled Harry so he was back in my lap. I unzipped Harry's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. I felt Harry's penis slowly stoking it up and down. Then I bent down and licked it up and down I felt Harry moan and lean back for more. I took Harry into my mouth and sucked on him harder and harder getting louder and louder moans from Harry. He was completely and totally under my command by now and I knew he didn't want me to stop that why I did. I lifted my head and saw he had he eyes closed so I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Do you want me to continue?" Harry was so hazy he couldn't even talk all he did was a slight nod and a lick of the lips. So I licked Harry lips and kissed him. I worked my way back down to his penis licking and sucking on every part of his body. Harry was so beautiful to watch while I did this he arched and moaned at the right moments. It was wonderful to watch Harry while I made him feel like the god he is. I finally come back to his penis and I took it in my mouth and sucked, licked and pulled with my hand.

Harry cum in my mouth I swallowed his cum oh that was good. Then I lick all around his penis and discovered his weak spot so I kept sucking there and he was getting hot all over again. I got done licking up his cum when I heard a slight giggle from Harry. I said, " What's so funny Potter?"

Harry: Nothing I just thought that this moment would never happen.

Draco: Well it did how do you feel?

Harry: Physically and Emotionally beautifully happy and wonderful.

Draco: Good because am done for now.

Harry: (who had gotten off of Draco's lap and was starting to get dressed.) That's fine as long as you promise me something?

Draco: (who was also getting dressed) What?

Harry: Since we reunited now you'll stay with me forever.

Draco: Of course now that I've claimed you physically you're mine forever.

Harry: Good because I don't want to be apart from you ever again.

Draco: (hugging Harry in his arms) Whispers, Well never be apart again.

Harry: Thank you Draco lover

Draco: Less talking, more making out

So Harry went on to put all of his tongue into my mouth. I sucked it, which got a nice moan out of Harry. He was so damn hot when he was moaning at me like that it me horny when I was around Harry now. Anyhow, we started to kiss harder and harder then our breathing was becoming more and more labored. When I asked him, " Do you want to have sex with me Harry?" Harry looked into my eyes and said, " Honestly Draco I'm not ready for sex yet but what we just did, and messing around was a enough for me. Does that work for you, Draco?" I watched Harry for a moment thinking about what we had just done and said quietly, "Yeah Harry it's enough for me to just have you in my life. I don't need sex to have you stay with me. We won't have sex until your ready, I'm just glad that your in my life and love being with you so I don't need sex to know that we love each other."

Harry kissed me sweetly on the lips then finished getting dressed. He hair was untidy and darting in all directions but it was just how I want my Harry to look… like himself, which was enough for me. I finished getting dressed also then Harry and I had a conversation about our relationship.

Harry: So Draco do you think that we may actually stay a couple without some kind of scandal messing up our relationship in two weeks?

Draco: (smirking) As long as you don't start hitting on anymore of your friends. And I stop being worried about what you and Weasley then I believe we'll be fine.

Harry: Well I won't if you don't!

Draco: Right like am going to go for that.

Harry: Scouts Honor!

Draco: Right if you're seriously a scout then am straight guy whom very curious about being a gay. Interested in making me a full gay?

Harry: (smiling that gorgeous smile of his) Sure am interested but how about doing this tomorrow am so tired right now especially after our (air quotes) activities.

Draco: Okay help me with this tomorrow when you get some sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?

Harry: Of course Dracy! Your our my lover completely now.

Draco: Well let's go up to bed then dear.

Harry grabbed my hand and we went up to his dormitory room where everyone was asleep. I got some of Harry's pj bottoms and then went to bed. Harry went and took a shower then put on some bottoms and came to bed too. I wrapped my arm around his midsection, then I whispered, "Harry I love you so much." Harry whispered back, "I love you too Draco." Then we went to sleep a few moments after that. I guess all the fun we had earlier had gotten to us and we both slept soundly that night.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT SIX A.M.**

What the hell is wrong with people? I know everyone is happy Harry and I our together finally but what the hell is wrong with them waking me up at six am to tell us there so happy we're finally together. Thanks guys but damn it don't ever wake me up this early. I need my beauty sleep. So now am up at six and am all bitchy and annoyed with all of Harry's so called friends. Let me tell you what happened at about five thirty I hear singing and I look through Harry's curtains to see a bunch of Harry's so called friends singing, the song, "Celebrate Good Times Come On." You've got to bloody kidding me I wanted to strangle every last one of the people in that room so badly it wasn't funny. Harry took it with good grace and slightly grinned at everyone. While I was sending anyone whose eye I could catch the evil eye. I don't have any idea how Harry can deal with this kind of shit all the time. It's so fucking annoying to be around these people without doing anything bodily harm normally, let alone when they do something where they deserve bodily harm and your boyfriend won't let you do anything to hurt them. Am so ANNOYED. But am glad that everyone can understand that me and Harry are now a couple for real. So nobody come near Harry for the purpose of looking a boyfriend because he taken his mine. Well since am up this early am going to get a good breakfast from Harry's freak friends in the dormitory. Adios Amigas and Amigos.

There finally am done with this chapter it took long enough… I just had too much on my plate. I still do with school, being a senator at school, work full time, friend time, family time and random dramatic events that happen I can't do it all but at least am trying. Well my adoring fans Read and Review. I hope you guys enjoyed the sexually scene in this chapter you have no idea how long it took me to write that. I so had to call my gay friend for advice. Well see you guys later, LLH. P.S. Still looking for a beta so if anyone of you want the job sent me a message please or an email!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mistakes Made, Presents brought, & Gift's given

By: LittleLoveableHikari

True Lovers

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters for my own twisted and private desires. Man that sucks.

This is Harry's POV most of the story. Okay know how this says Harry pov most of the story well now it's Draco's turn. This will be the last chapter Draco is in control!

This is yaoi so if you don't like boyXboy don't read and its also mature so if you don't like that then don't read.

Harry and I have made it a month since are last argument or fight or cheat. We have been great together until now… Ron came back into the picture. Let's me tell you the short story.

Flashback to a week before

"Harry, honey we hardly hang-out anymore!"

"Ron is in a very tender fragile spot right now, he has know partner, he doesn't know how it feels to be a truly happy couple like you and me."

"Yeah I know that but…"

"But, what? Ron's still my best bud."

"Yeah I know BBF, but what about your boyfriend and his needs? We need you too!"

"Not that much, am going to see Ron…"

End Flashback

As you can see lately Harry's been consumed by Ron, which has left my goods and me very lonely. I want my Harry damn it it's so weird without him. Wow am actually moody over Harry not being around me. And know, am not becoming protective because he started it, he's been gone for about two weeks tending after poor Ron.

Oh god I miss Harry. I miss having my lover around geez I never thought you could take advantage of your lover so much. I was just getting used to having my arms around a tan, sexy lover all night gosh why does this kind of crap happen to me?

So for the last little while I have been ignoring my want for Harry and been putting all that energy into my schoolwork. Which has made all my teachers happy. I'm glad my grades are up but I want my Harry back. Ron has him all tied up in all his depression shit deep. I wonder why Harry goes with it? Probably because he doesn't want to hurt Ron, I Love Harry but with all his actions it makes me wonder if I shouldn't just give up on the boy who lives. Why did I fell for him in the first place? Because, he's gentle, sweet, tough, hot, sexy, and mine! Or he used to be mine now I'm not so sure about that. Geez, now I'm becoming depressed why though? Because I miss Harry, he can have his friend time whenever he wants but why is he suffering are relationship for one friend?

"Hey Draco"

"Oh hi Harry"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"You know that date we have planned for tonight?"

"You're not going to cancel on me again are you, Harry?"

"No I was just wandering if Ron could come along too."

"With a date?"

"Actually, no by himself?"

"Are you serious, are first date in about two weeks and you want to bring Ron along?"

"Your just being selfish Draco, I need to have my friend time too. I just can't be with you all the time you know!"

"When the last time you've been with me Harry?"

"Last week in study hall!"

"No Harry you were with Ron tending his depression. Don 't you remember I need friend time too. Everyone does but they don't usually put friend time in front of being with their lover or boyfriend."

"Harry I don't want to fight with you… I miss you so much it hurts. Lately, you have been spending a lot of your time with Ron. I know his one of your best friends, Harry. But I'm your boyfriend and I want to hangout with you by myself not with Ron tagging along. I don't tag along when you with Ron so why can't I have you to myself when Ron has you to himself?"

"Well Draco Ron needs much more attention than you do. That's why I thought you would understand all the extra time I spend with him. And that I get a glimpse of how you really feel about me and Ron's relationship, I don't want to go with you on a date tonight."

" Harry if you can't see my Point of View, then I guess we should break up."

"Well I didn't mean that…"

"Your accusing me of things or notices I would never do. I miss all the fun we were having together Harry. If you believe I'm not worthy of you then, you don't really know me at all. Then, we should break up."

"I don't want to lost you Draco…"

"I believer you've already have lost me, but think about it and get back to me, okay Potter?"

That was the hardest thing I've had too do. Harry's face looked like I had slapped him personally. I feel like I just took my heart and laid it at his feet. But Harry wasn't willing to give up Ron for me then I decided to make the choice for him. I hate to lose him but it won't be much different now then it has been for the last two weeks so eventually get used to it. I miss him already…

Short Chapter, I know but to get the rest of the chapter I have to switch back to Harry's Point of View so chapter seven will be up A.S.A.P.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The rest of Chapter Six mistakes made, presents brought, and gifts given.

True Lovers

If you haven't read chapter six, I suggest you go back and read it or this chapter will make know sense to you. Blah disclaimer blah warning blah Now from Harry's POV blah yaoi boyXboy blah you get it by now!

By LittleLoveableHikari

What have I done oh god I have pushed away Draco. I was just helping Ron that's all I was doing; Draco was just being far too needy. Yeah that's about right yup that's what happened!

I'm in denial. I keep telling myself that it's Draco fault for leaving me when really it was I the whole time… I had it all for while there: I had a boyfriend, friends, and a okay school year blah blah blah! But, the thing no the someone I miss the most is my Draco why'd he have to leave me huh? But, he didn't really leave me, I left him, we just keep going back and forth, on and off again, though we wouldn't really have this kind of relationship if I didn't make all this trouble…

Really, How do we keep getting broken up? Honestly, Ron started all this if he hadn't made Draco and I meet and start this whole ordeal in the first place then…

Well maybe Ron made this whole horrible relationship thing happen so that I would think that Draco was a bad guy. But why would Ron want that?

Harry's Conscience aka that little voice in your head that tell the difference between right and wrong: Because silly Harry maybe Ron's got a crush on you.

He can't he like hermione.

Harry's conscience: So he wants you too think, Harry.

I need to talk to Ron. NOW!

So Harry got up form his bed, where he had been thinking then went to find Ron. Ron was in the common room hanging out with hermione. Harry decided that it was time Ron and him had a little chat…

"Ron, how are you? Can we talk?" asked Harry

"I'm doing well, Harry, yes we can talk," answered Ron

"Hermione, Could you excuse us please? Asked Harry though clinked teeth

"Sure Harry." Said Hermione as she lightly touched his forearm before leaving.

"So, Harry what do you need?" asked Ron

"Ron I need you to stop trying to ruin my relationship with Draco. Which am pretty sure is ruined by now." Stated Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Ron a little too innocently

"You know damn well what I mean Ron!" shouted Harry

Everyone whom was still in the common room stared at Harry then at Ron, but seeing Harry expression scared the rest away.

"Harry, yes at first I was just interested if you two could hook up. But, upon seeing how well you too looked together shocked me. Harry, I become jealous I wanted to you to see how bad Draco was for you. So I pretended that emotionally I was having problems so you would come to the rescue for my moral support. Then I thought you'd spend most of your time with me because I've been your friend forever. So you did you thought Draco was getting to clingy and needy when in reality it was me." Said Ron

"Ron how could you? I trusted you! I was there for you…! Stammered Harry

"You were there but not enough Harry, not enough… I would have you right now but I wasn't expecting Malfoy to break it off with you. I guess, I thought he wasn't ballsy enough to dump you his true lover." Sighed Ron

"I was strong enough to dump Harry because I thought he was being stupid but, now that I know you Weasley are the puppet master I would love to take those strings off your hands so Harry and I can leave a peaceful existence. Sneered Draco

"Draco, where'd you come from?" asked Harry breathlessly

"Herimone come and got me then let me in, Ron you are one sad sick puppy." Answered Draco

"So, you came the knight in shining gayness to rescue Harry?" sneered Ron

"Yes I did come to the rescue I love Harry, he is my true love, But you are…" said Draco

Harry had put a hand over Draco's mouth to stop him from saying something very bad. Harry said, sssshhhh to Draco took his hand and turned back to Ron.

"Ron you were one of my best friends I trusted you, your judgment, and you as a person. Ron I gave myself to you not as a lover but as a friend. I didn't expect you to treat me or my boyfriend this way. But from this point forward you can find someone else shoulder to cry on because I am finished with you." Stated Harry

"Finished with me? Of course you rather be a boyfriend to your enemy of six years then, to your friend of seven. I got it Harry you want me gone, Fine." Sighed Ron

Then, Ron walked up the stairs to the dormitories shaking his head.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Harry? Ron has been your friend for years." Asked Draco

**Sighing**, "I know he has been my friend for that long, but maybe I should just forget him and move on." Said Harry his voice cracking at the end.

"Harry, (he tipped Harry's chin so he was looking into his eyes) I love you and I want us to stay together this time, but I won't put myself in the way of your friendships. I won't hurt you this way.

"I know Draco and I appreciate that but really Ron had it coming." Sighed Harry

"It's late and am tired will you cuddle with me while I sleep?" asked Harry not wanting to be alone tonight especially.

"Sure babe." Answered Draco

They slipped back into their boyfriend roles quite easily. Draco went quickly to dress in his nightclothes. Then, he met up with Harry by Harry's bed.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry, Love?" asked Draco

"Really Draco am not completely sure but for the moment this feels right, just don't let go again." Answered Harry

"Never again." Whispered Draco into Harry's ear

So Draco and Harry curled up together on Harry's four-poster bed. Soon after both fell into an easy comfortable sleep.

Okay I'm getting more fans yeah thanks for encouraging me to write guys and gals. Harry and Draco are back together… Thank goodness but what will happen to Ron or Hermione? Find out next time Thanks for R&R.

P.S. I'll be putting up a new YU-GI-OH fic soon so check it out… Thanks XOXO LLH!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Forgives, Sorry's , and Great Mornings

Chapter Eight: Forgives, Sorry's, and Great Mornings

True Lovers

Harry's POV boy x boy (yaoi) don't like it then don't read it. You know the rest of the disclaimer.

Thoughts

So Harry and Draco are definitely back together but Ron and Harry aren't friends anymore as far as Harry is concerned.

Harry, How are you doing? I want to apologize for hurting you! No that won't work he won't believe me at all. – Thought Ron

"Hey Harry." – said Ron

Looking up slightly, "What do you want Ronald?" –asked Harry

"My friend back." –whispered Ron

"Sorry can't help you with that Ronald." – said Harry calmly

"Why not Harry I do realize that what I did was wrong, but I miss you being in my life Harry. I miss you a whole lot! – Exclaimed Ron his voice rising a little.

"Do you not understand the sequences of what you did to my boyfriend and I? While you were being cruel you knew that I truly loved him. But you twisted us all around into you sick love triangle. Ron, I could maybe see us becoming friends again but not for a long while." – stated Harry

Harry, then got up and walked away, he went to see his boyfriend Draco.

"Hey Draco, How are you babe?" – asked Harry gloomily

"I'm fine, but you don't sound so hot kiddo… Are you alright?" – wondered Draco

"Sure I guess I ran into Ronald a minute ago and it messed with my emotions. I actually want to make up with him yet am still pissed at him to much to make up with him." – stated Harry

"I know but Harry if you really want to forgive him you should because I forgiven him I don't like him yet I've forgiven him. So maybe you should too because that will free you from your emotional distress." – said Draco

"Maybe your right." Said Harry as he slipped himself onto Draco's lap and put his arms around him.

"Of course I am, I'm smarter than you on some things Harry and this would be one of them." – responded Draco teasingly

"I love you." –sighed Harry

"I love you too Hun." –said Draco

"Well I guess I could talk to him about it tomorrow huh." – said Harry

"It would be healthier if you did do that." –agreed Draco

"So then I'll do that… Can I come by later? Did you have anything to do that's important tomorrow?" –asked Harry

"Yes, tonight actually were having a late quidditich practice for our game tomorrow with Ravenclaw. You can come by tomorrow night though if you want." –explained Draco

"Alright, then I'll let you get ready for practice. Love ya." –said Harry with a sigh well he got off of Draco's lap.

Harry turned to leave; Draco yelled after him, "Bye love think about what I said about Ron."

Seriously I in fact need to think on this situation I miss Ron badly but if I have to choose between my bf and my bff I won't do that. But I will make sure I have my mind completely made up about what to do with Ron before tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

"Hey, Ron can we talk? – Asked Harry

"Sure we can talk, what about?" –asked Ron

"About are friendship. I'd like to stay friends with you but you must understand you can't get between me or my bf again ever." – stated Harry

"So are you telling me I'm forgiven and we're friends again?" –asked Ron

"Yup that's exactly what am telling you Ron, we can be friends again but you need to stay out of my personal life with my boyfriend!" –said Harry

"Yeah finally we are great as friends. And am so sorry about all that stuff I did to both you and Draco, I won't ever do anything like that again." – apologized Ron

"Hey thanks Ron I really appreciate that thanks it makes me feel better about our relationship."-Said Harry

"Well see ya later Harry." –said Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"See ya bud." –said Harry

Later on that night…around ten o clock- "Hey babe, how are you doing?" –asked Draco from the shadow of his bed dressed in men's pjs pants and bare chested.

"I would be better if you would untie me and allow me to attack you."- Responded Harry breathing heavy

"Sorry said Draco sexily, I can't do that."

"And why not? You can't always have all the fun when we're together." –asked Harry growling a little from his throat.

"Cause, darling you are so much fun to tease and I'm truly just a horndawg sometimes and like to try some other things." –answered Draco

Draco straddled Harry's groin area, causing Harry to moan with slight pleasure. Draco then started to kiss Harry's chest slowly up and down. He then, bit one of Harry's nipples hard causing Harry to groan deep in his throat. Harry started to strain against the rope. He wanted to tease and make Draco hot like Draco did to him all the time. Both Harry and Draco were nice and hard by this point.

Draco whispers in Harry's ear, "Hey love, do you want me to help ease you of your hardness?" then Draco licks Harry's lips down to his groin area.

Harry responds, "Draco just relieve me of this pain with great pleasure."

So Draco goes down on Harry softly licking and stroking Harry's balls then he slowly takes Harry into his mouth. Sucking harder and harder on Harry's penis while rubbing his balls. Harry was moaning and groaning like nobody's business.

Harry managed to yell out, "Oh Draco mmmmmmmmm baby that feels so damn good."

"Really that feels good do you want me to stop." –sighed Draco

"No Draco you can't stop." –moaned Harry

"All right then I won't." –whispered Draco

So Draco let go of Harry then kissed Harry back up to his lips. Draco whispered against Harry lips, "I'm going to untie you as long as you promise not to attack me too bad alright?"

Harry still slightly dazed, "I won't"

After untying Harry, Draco waited for the attack he sure would come… but nothing came. Draco opened his eyes to stare into green ones.

"Why didn't you prance on me?" –asked Draco

"Because I was too busy admiring you, we can always do horny and sexual later. You're really truly sexy you know that Draco I love you." –sighed Harry content

"Wow thanks hunny you're a hunky sexy mess too." –said Draco

"Hey, Draco What part of my body do you like best?" –asked Harry

"I love your bronze chest it's so warm and welcoming to lay my head on."

After a yawn," Sorry I'm tired can we sleep now?" –asked Harry stifling another yawn

"Yeah we can my cute sleepy boyfriend." –answered Draco

So Harry grabbed Draco to him wrapping his arms around Draco's middle. Harry grinned squeezing his Draco closer to his chest.

"Mmmmmmmmm Draco your hair smells like strawberry banana." –mumbled Harry

"Thanks Harry now go to sleep." –said Draco

"Yes sir." –said Harry saluting tiredly

After chuckling both Harry and Draco went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mmmmmmmmm Hey babe." –said Harry

"Hey hottie how are you this wonderful morning?" –asked Draco

"I'm great waking up with you." –sighed Harry squeezing Draco lightly before getting up and stretching

Propping on one elbow looking up at Harry's stretching back, Draco said, "Hey so what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want." –said Harry smiling

"Whatever I want is that only because it Saturday?" –asked Draco with a smirk

"Yup that's right… only because it Saturday. Let's go get breakfast and go from there." –answered Harry

"Yes let's go from there." –agreed Draco

And both of them had two different meanings as in Draco meant the relationship that seemed to balancing on the point of a knife, where Harry literally meant that morning. So where is this relationship going to advance too. Well find out at a later date! Byes hope you enjoyed it, LLH!

Please comment on this chapter so I have an idea where to go with the rest of the story. Thanks again loyal readers.


End file.
